


My Ray of Sunshine

by jyuukyuu



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 07:46:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17240291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jyuukyuu/pseuds/jyuukyuu
Summary: When Tony opened his eyes that morning, awake courtesy of the sun spilling in through his window, there was another person in his bed. He knew very well who it was.Tony smiled.





	My Ray of Sunshine

When Tony opened his eyes that morning, awake courtesy of the sun spilling in through his window (he usually had Jarvis keep the room dark until he woke up sometime around noon or after that, but lately he’d become a fan of waking up with the sunrise), there was another person in his bed. He knew very well who it was.

Tony smiled.

Loki laid facing him, still asleep. A ray of sunshine rested across his pale cheek, soon to reach his eyes and probably wake him. Tony found himself beginning to plan the day ahead already; they would have breakfast- eggs and bacon, or pancakes?- laze around for a bit, then maybe take a drive to the ocean because Loki adored the ocean (something about being close to his son, he wouldn’t say much of it but Tony’s read the myths). They could have lunch at some beachside diner with rustic white-painted walls and small lighthouses on the tables, and an anchor as part of the decor. Perhaps they’d spend their whole day at the beach, or perhaps-

Tony forced his mind to a stop. A spontaneuos day was better than a meticulously planned one, on most occasions.

He watched Loki for a little while. The way the light illuminated him, and the shadows enhanced his features. He wore a worn-to-shreds t-shirt out of Tony’s closet, ridiculously soft with a faded band print that could barely be read anymore. It had ridden up on his hip, and a pale sliver of skin showed itself between the hem and the top of the covers. His long, thin arms folded up so his hands laid underneath his cheek. It was true that Loki looked calmer and more peaceful in sleep, but lately, he’d been looking more so while awake as well.

Tony found him absolutely endearing. Absolutely, impossibly beautiful. His, in whatever capacity you could refer to someone like Loki as such.

He watched the ray climb higher on his lover’s face, until it slowly, gradually fell over his eyelids. He watched Loki’s still half-asleep body shift on the mattress, his eyes scrunch up and a sigh leave his lips. Loki’s eyes opened, then closed quickly at the blinding light. “Jarvis, tone down the light, please”, he rasped. Once the light became less blinding, he attempted sight again, and came eye-to-eye with Tony. 

“Good morning”, Tony said. A dorky smile grew on Loki’s lips. He pressed his head into the pillow, but reached out, grabbing a hold of the front of Tony’s shirt and pulling on it. Tony obeyed his will and moved closer, ending up held in those long, pale arms, and he felt content.

For once in his life, he felt completely, and utterly, content.


End file.
